Return of a Bat
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: What happens when a blast from the past mysteriously reappears in a demons life? Will he fall in love with her, or will she be the sister he never had?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Yay a new story!

Hilu: You have too many out you should probably concentrate on the ones you started or you will never finish any of them.

Author: Hilu! How could you suggest such a thing! Of course I will finish all of them!

Hilu: She totally missed the point.

Author: Well enjoy!

"_Hiei's telepathy"_

"_**Other telepathic conversation"**_

**Youko's thoughts**

"**Kurama's thoughts"**

---------------------------

Chapter 1

"Stop the rogue bat demon, at any cost," Koenma had said.

At any cost… will I be able to kill a bat demon? Will I be able to fight a bat demon without thinking about Kuronue? Finally I saw the hand waving around in front of my face and I turned my attention to the three men standing beside me.

"Sorry Yusuke, I guess I got lost in my thoughts. You were saying?" I asked politely.

"I said we are close. Kurama are you sure you can do this? I mean we can handle a rogue bat demon, you don't really have to be here," Yusuke said.

"I appreciate your concern, Yusuke, but I can't let my past get in the way of my job and my future now can I?" I asked rhetorically.

"_If you can't handle it say so Fox, you will be more use to us later alive not dead because you got lost in your past."_

I quickly reassured Hiei that I was ok and we walked into the park where the demon had caused all the problems. We hadn't been walking long at all before I could smell him. That scent was so familiar. I couldn't quite place it though. Then I saw him.

"Kuronue?" I asked quietly.

He turned around I was more convinced than ever it was Kuronue. He even smelled like Kuronue. But it couldn't be Kuronue. I shook my head to clear it.

"How do you know my brother's name?" a feminine voice asked.

I looked up quickly and realized the bat demon I had thought was Kuronue was in fact not. It was his sister. That's when I noticed the difference. Though she was dressed like Kuronue and she did indeed smell like him. It was different, and she had a jagan. How she had obtained it I don't know. I do know that it must have been after Kuronue died, because he had never mentioned it to me.

"_**I said how do you know my brother's name?"**_

"**_I worked with him, he was my partner, before he- he died,"_** I responded mentally.

"**_You are a human and are way too young to have been even born when my brother died. Now stop lying human. How do you know my brother's name?"_**

"_**Kurein, I am Youko Kurama."**_

"**_How… is that even… no it's not possible. How do you know me and my brother!"_**

There was only one way to prove to her I was not lying. I had finally mastered the change from my demon form to my human form although not even my team knew that. But I closed my eyes and focused my power. I could feel the changes taking place. I knew what was happening, and it wasn't what one would call pleasant.

---------Youko's POV---------

But when I opened golden eyes to look at her I could see that she believed now.

"How is that possible? Youko died. I know he did because I had been keeping track of him… you. You were the only thing I could even come close to calling family, so I kept my ears open for even a whisper of your name, and then I heard it. You were killed. In Makai, years ago," she whispered.

"Yes, seventeen years ago, the age of my human counterpart. Forgive him for not introducing himself. You see you look remarkably like your brother and all of my memories have been shared with him. His name is Minamino Shuichi. And these are the rest of the Reikai Tantei," I said coolly.

"YOUKO! We have a job to do," Yusuke said.

I turned around smirking. I knew she was not the rogue. That was not possible and if he would send his search out just a little he would find that the true rogue was in fact on his way to us as we spoke.

"Do not worry Yusuke I have not forgotten the mission. Perhaps Kurein can show us her abilities by destroying the rogue," I suggested turning my smirk onto Kurein.

She straightened her shoulders and glared at me. I could tell she was angry, but that just made it more fun to tease her. It had been years since I had seen her, and she looks more like Kuronue than I had remembered.

"I will deal with your rogue if you will delay it long enough for me to change. I don't usually dress like my brother, but I was going for stealth, now I need the ability to move since I will be fighting one of my own," she smirked and ran into the bushes.

"Youko have you become an idiot?" Yusuke asked.

"No, Yusuke I have not. She will be back," I said smirking.

Sure enough even before the demon had gotten to us she was back. And she was most defiantly a female. I stood back slightly to get a better view of her from behind.

"**Youko, stop that! She is our… your partner's sister!"**

**All the better. I know her, and her family, and I know they would not mind in the slightest.**

"**Youko, don't even think about it!"**

**Shush Shuichi, I do not need you lecturing me.**

"**Then stop looking at her- her-"**

**Ass?**

"**Youko, you did that on purpose, now stop it before someone notices. Like Kurein."**

**Then shush and I will have a moment to watch her fight.**

I was pleased when Shuichi finally stopped talking and I could concentrate. She was swinging that scythe just like Kuronue used to do to try to intimidate me. It wasn't working on me it never had, but it was scaring Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the rogue. Hiei just looked bored. Then she attacked. The rogue was dead within moments. She really was good. She would have to back to Reikai with us now. I chuckled to myself now Koenma would have her join the team, which is exactly what I had planned when I told her to fight the rogue. I knew that if I said it the way I did it would sound like I was challenging whether or not she would be able to, and being proud like her brother I knew she would not let a challenge like that one go. And once she was a member of the Tantei she would be back under my wing to protect again. Protect, just like I had promised my friend many years before.

---------------------------

Author: Well, what do you think? I won't know unless you all tell me, so review please! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Well, I am finally getting chapter two of this fic up… it should be interesting. Hope you all enjoy it, and I will be quick about the introduction since Hilu is not here at the moment. Enjoy!

"_Hiei's telepathy"_

"_**Other telepathic conversation"**_

**Youko's thoughts**

"**Kurama's thoughts"**

---------------------------

Chapter 2

---------Youko's POV---------

Things were working out quite well. I knew Botan would be there in moments to bring up the portal, and then it will just be a matter of walking into Reikai, and having Koenma tell Kurein that she was to join the Reikai Tantei.

"**You realize that is not a good idea. We don't want her in the Tantei… she could get hurt… and how would that be taking care of her like you promised Kuronue. It wouldn't… maybe you should think about this again. How many times have one of us almost died during a mission? Do you really think it would be a good idea to have Kurein in all that danger too?"**

**Maybe you are right… I don't want her hurt… I just want to be able to take care of her. I won't be able to if I don't know for sure she will be with me though.**

"**She won't leave now. You heard her… you are the closest thing to family she has. She will not leave now that she has found you. She will stay, but we don't want her to be involved in the missions. People die in our missions now… every time. We don't get the option to capture like we did this time… unfortunately for us you got the bright idea to pit bat demoness against bat demon, and then one or the other had to die. I think if you think about this again you will realize having her join the Reikai Tantei will not be in our best interests."**

"_Fox, do you plan on coming back to reality sometime today?"_

I quickly returned my attention to the group. Shuichi was right. Now that I thought about it I knew that Kurein would not willingly leave me now that she had found me, but I did not want her involved in our cases. They were getting more and more violent since Makai was fighting their newest war. It would not turn out well, and I was perfectly aware of this.

Suddenly Botan was there putting up a portal to Reikai. She was keeping a close eye on Kurein, and Kurein as par the course for a bat demon was not offering information on herself. I was the only one who knew who she was, and I was going to make Kurein herself tell them. I knew she would eventually.

However as I soon realized eventually was not soon enough.

"Grab the bat demon!" a voice yelled as soon as we walked through the portal.

"Ahhh… you jerk let go of me!" Kurein screamed at the ogres.

Then I heard a sickening crunch and Kurein screamed out in agony. Quickly my eyes sought out the princling Koenma. I made my way to him with murder in my eyes.

"Let her go, Koenma. She is not the rogue," I said voice deathly calm.

"She has to be…," he stammered.

"Well she isn't pacifier breath she defeated the rogue," Yusuke said.

"Let her go, now," I said still deathly calm.

"Release her," Koenma said to the ogres.

The ogres dropped Kurein and that is when I noticed that her wing was crushed. No wonder she was in such agony. I knew from experience that a broken wing was the hardest thing for a bat demon to have happen to them. It was also the hardest to heal.

"Don't touch me," Kurein hissed at Kuwabara as he tried to help her up.

"Baka, I would listen for once," Hiei said.

Quickly I made my way to Kurein. Without any ceremony I lifted her into my arms and began to walk down the hall. When I realized no one was following me I turned around.

"Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, I will need some help. I doubt if Kuwabara will be much help, but he can at least stand guard at the door while we take care of this broken wing," I said forcefully.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Oh, ummm I have never healed a wing before," Botan said.

"Don't worry I have… it is not that difficult and I will walk you through it," I replied.

"Not sure how much help I will be, but oh well," Yusuke said.

"You will be holding her down, Yusuke. Healing a broken wing is very painful and she will not be happy about the pain," I replied.

"Stop speaking about me as if I was not in the room! I know how painful it will be to heal my wing, and I will not thrash about like a child. In case you haven't noticed I have grown up quite a bit since you last saw me Youko," Kurein said forcefully. "And I can walk!"

"But you don't know where you are going besides this is easier on you so you can preserve your energy," I said coolly.

"Jerk," she mumbled.

"_Who is she Fox?"_

"_It doesn't matter who she is. All that matters is that she is innocent and injured. Will you help me heal her?"_

"_Hn."_

Quickly I made my way down the hall to Botan's room. I knew that would be the best place to heal Kurein. I also knew that I would have some explaining to do once she was healed. Once we made it to the room I laid Kurein down on the bed. She winced when I pulled my arm from her waist.

"Sorry, I did not mean to bump that wing. Have you ever had a crushed wing before?" I asked.

"Not crushed, but broken yes," she answered.

"Then I take you know the drill?" I asked.

"Yes," and then she turned over onto her stomach so that I would be able to get to the wing easier.

"Kuwabara do not let anyone in this room, and no matter what you hear do not come in. Understand?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said and then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Yusuke you will need to be ready to hold her down, do not touch her wings either one. She will thrash regardless of what she says, because I know Kuronue did every time his wing was crushed like this. But I will only repeat this one more time do not under any circumstances touch either wing. Hiei, I know you will not like this job, but I will need you to help me keep the broken wing still. Once we have it still I will start placing bones where they need to be and then you will start healing one set of bones at a time, Botan. Does everyone understand what is going on?" I asked not wanting someone to screw up and get hurt.

"Hai," Botan said slightly nervous.

"Yup," Yusuke said preparing to grab hold of the bat demoness.

"Hn,"

"Okay then, Yusuke… let me give you a tip. Sit on her butt and hold her hands down at her sides. That way you have complete control of her lower body and arms without touching the wings. Hiei… you know what you need to do right?" I asked.

"Hn,"

"Everyone ready then, Okay Yusuke you first. Okay, are you ready Botan, because the second Hiei and I touch that wing you will need to be ready," I said to the ferry girl.

"I'm ready," she said confidently.

"Here goes nothing, ok Hiei now!" I said.

Hiei grabbed the uninjured wing in one hand to keep it out of the way and the base of the injured wing in the other. I quickly grabbed of the tip of the wing in one hand and began to find the broken bones with the other. When I would find a set I would put them together and Botan would heal them. Kurein was screaming and just as I suspected she began using her aura to try to keep Yusuke from holding her down. But also like I figured Yusuke was able to hold his own. The only one of the group in the room I was worried about was Botan. I knew that Kurein had a crazy amount of aura, and I also knew that she would begin to use it against us. I just hoped we would be done before she turned against Botan.

Finally we were done setting the wing. I let go and so did Hiei. I motioned for Yusuke to get off of her and we all walked out of the room exhausted. We had gotten lucky. Kurein had passed out before she could turn her power against Botan. Now I had some explaining to do… or better yet…

**Okay Shuichi… you can explain have fun!**

"**What Youko… but… that is your job!"**

**Not anymore little one. Have fun!**

I then relinquished hold of the body to my human counterpart.

---------Shuichi's POV---------

I raised green eyes up to meet the confused looks of my friends and my boss.

"Who is she Kurama?" Koenma asked.

I sighed, "Her name is Kurein. And she is Kuronue's baby sister."

---------------------------

Author: Well how was that for chapter two! Hope you all liked it.

Hilu: I hope they did too.

Author: I hate doing this to you all, but I will be needing three reviews to continue… so please review!

Hilu: She has a reason to be doing this… you see her stats are really low… lots of people read the fics but nor many review.

Author: So please review. I really appreciate it. Thanks again. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. Summer break found me at my mother's house… which is okay because I hadn't been with my family all semester! But that also meant that I could not update.

Hilu: Well that is because the family has dial up, and you have to share.

Author: It's not that big of a deal, and I did some writing, and now updating. But I have my first foreign language class this semester, so please be patient with me as updates may only come about once a week, and only one story at a time. Enjoy the chapter!

"_Hiei's telepathy"_

"_**Other telepathic conversation"**_

**Youko's thoughts**

"**Kurama's thoughts"**

---------------------------

Chapter 3

---------Shuichi's POV---------

"Her name is Kurein. And she is Kuronue's baby sister." I said quietly.

"Kuronue's baby sister?" Yusuke questioned. "As in your ex-partner Kuronue?"

"Yes… and the last thing I said to Kuronue was that I would protect her, even if it meant my life…," I replied.

"_So Kuronue's sister… is that why you have been so quiet since we found her? You and the fox? You see unlike the ningens, I realize there are two of you… you are both very different, therefore you did not make the promise Youko did. Am I right?"_

"_Yes Hiei, you are right. See what not even Koenma realizes is that there are indeed two different souls trapped in this body, and… well… only one belongs."_

"I want her to stay with me. She will stay with me, but not join the Reikai Tantei," I said to Koenma.

"Are you crazy? She has to join… she is so powerful. She would be a good addition to the team," Yusuke said.

"She will not join. I will not allow it, and that is all there is to it," I said.

"I would rather her fight with you all than against you all, so I think she should join the Tantei," Koenma said thoughtfully.

"She will not fight against us in any case, and she will only get hurt if she is fighting with us. I will not allow it!" I said firmly.

"Hn," Hiei said turning away from everyone and looking at the door. Quickly I turned around as well, and to my surprise there was Kurein. She glared at me and inwardly I flinched.

"I will do what I want regardless of what anyone else wants. No one will order me about. I think I would like to join the Tantei, if that is okay with the rest of you," Kurein said deliberately not looking at me.

"Like I said I think it is a great idea, you are strong enough to help us out when we need it," Yusuke said beaming at Kurein.

"I don't know… you are a girl," Kuwabara said reluctantly.

"I could kick your ass in a heartbeat, and I think you know it," Kurein replied, effectively making his vote insubstantial.

"Hn, I think it would be interesting to see what you can do, but you will have to be trained. I will not work with an amateur," Hiei said as he walked out of the room.

Inwardly I was shocked. Hiei had turned against me… I couldn't understand it. He knew just as well as I did that our enemies would see her as a target. She would never be safe. I couldn't help but wonder what that little fire demon was up to.

"It is settled then. Kurein welcome to the Reikai Tantei," Koenma said pulling me out of my thoughts.

**This is insane Shuichi DO something!**

"**What in the name of Enma do you want me to do?"**

**SOMETHING!**

"**This is your mess you fix it."**

**FINE I WILL!**

Then I felt the control of my body being pulled away from me.

---------Youko's POV---------

"She will not join the Reikai Tantei," I said smoothly.

"Yes she will, because I have decided," Koenma replied.

"No she will not!" I said firmly. "I will not allow it."

"She is old enough to make her own decisions, and she has decided, therefore your opinion has no sway in the final decision," Koenma retorted.

"Youko Kurama, I will not allow you to run my life. I am plenty old enough to make this kind of decision by myself, and you seem to be the only one who has a protest against me joining. I will not be led around like I am five years old!" Kurein said and stalked out of the room.

"**Now look at what you did. You made her mad and now you will have to go apologize."**

**I will do no such thing I did nothing wrong.**

"**You and I both know that if you, me and Hiei train her she will be fine…"**

**What is with the pause little one, nervous that you will not be right?**

"**No, I am not… I truly believe that after training her she will be fine, now let me back out."**

**No.**

"**YOUKO! NOW!"**

**My poor little human, do you want to go talk to the pretty little bat demon?**

"**Shut up Youko. I do want to speak with her but only to tell her that I plan on training her myself since you are too damn stubborn to do it yourself, she will have to rely on me and Hiei."**

**If you want control so badly little human take it from me.**

"**If you don't want a splitting headache then I suggest you just give me the control that I am asking for before I do take it."**

**Poor little Shuichi, you couldn't take the control from me if your life depended on it.**

Then I felt Shuichi fighting for control. I just tightened my grip on the control I had, but suddenly I felt it being wrenched away from me. I clung tighter, I would not lose control of this body to my little human counterpart. But the harder I clung the harder it was getting for me to stay in control. My head was pounding, but I was not going to willingly give up my control of the body. Then everything went black.

---------------------------

Author: Yeah I have another chapter!

Hilu: It's about time!

Author: I know… but for some reason it is harder for me to write in the summer… I am away from school, and only have access to dialup… which really bites. Oh and updates will come even farther apart because I will be starting my job soon. So sorry everyone. Well gotta run. Please review, constructive criticism is great!

Hilu: She has been annoying about needing reviews and not getting any for this story… so please humor her.

Author: Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: I know it has been so long since I have updated this story, and I am so sorry for that. I got distracted by one of my other fics "Families Really Are Close" which by the way I have finally finished! Anyway thank you all for being so patient with me. Enjoy the chapter.

"_Hiei's telepathy"_

_People talking telepathically with Hiei_

"_**Kurein's telepathy"**_

_**People talking telepathically with Kurein**_

**Youko's thoughts**

"**Kurama's thoughts"**

---------------------------

Chapter 4

---------Shuichi's POV---------

I avoided the looks of surprise from my friends and took off after Kurein. I knew that while I didn't want her to be a part of the team I would rather train her since she was so I would simply avoid the topic of whether or not she should be one of us. I found her not too far from the door.

"Kurein, can I talk to you for a second?"

"You aren't Youko," she said simply.

"No, I'm not," I replied.

"It wasn't a question. I am smarter than you seem to give me credit for," she said turning and beginning to walk away.

"I don't think you are stupid. In fact I know how intelligent you must be to have tracked Youko for so long and yet for him to have never known it," I said honestly.

"If you aren't Youko then why is Youko inside you?" she asked softly.

"That is a very long story, but I will give you the short version. Youko was dying, but he wasn't ready for that so his soul fled to Ningenkai where he found a suitable woman who was pregnant with a weakened child and bonded his soul to the child, but what he didn't realize was I already existed. I was already bonded to the child, but I suppose he saved my life then. But that is the short version of why him and I exist in the same body. But I do have his memories. Despite what I said earlier I want to train you. I lost the battle about whether or not you should join, and if I am still honest I don't think it is a good idea, for the main reason that you would be used against Youko and myself, and I don't want you in danger, but since I lost and I am graceful enough to admit my defeat I would like to train with you. Hiei plans on training you as well, only his will be more… focused on the Jagan. I'm rambling, aren't I?" I asked chuckling at myself.

"Yes you are, but it just goes to show that you are not Youko," she said softly.

"Will you let me train you?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"I don't believe I really have a choice now do I?" she asked sighing.

"Not if you really want to work with us. As Hiei said an amateur will not be welcomed into our midst easily. Our missions are getting more and more dangerous, and since I know you couldn't have had that Jagan for more than seventeen years you will need at least that training, but also training to be able to work with the same precision we have perfected over the last four or five years," I said honestly.

"Then I guess I will have to let you train me," she said softly turning deep indigo eyes to meet mine own vibrant green ones.

"You won't regret it," I said trying not to stare.

Suddenly she chuckled softly, "No you aren't Youko are you?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked startled.

"Just the way you see me is drastically different than how I think Youko will ever see me. You see a woman, and Youko will only ever see a little girl, besotted and immature," she said softly.

"I think I should take you to Master Genkai, perhaps she will let you stay with Yukina and herself. You will like them, and I have no doubts that they will instantly consider you a part of our slightly unorthodox family," I said laughing softly.

"Master Genkai? Why does that name sound familiar to me?" she mumbled more to herself than anything.

"Perhaps you picked it up out of Yusuke's mind while we were healing you," I suggested, "But I do believe it would be best if we got a portal from Koenma and took you to Genkai's that way we will still have time to get you settled."

"Very well, Shuichi wasn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes it is, but please Kurama is what everyone calls me, I guess it is more right than Shuichi is anymore, I have blended quite a bit of Youko's soul with my own. I suppose I am rambling once again. Youko will be very upset when he finally wakes up," I said laughing softly.

"Once he wakes up?" she asked following along as I began to lead the way back to the Koenma's office.

"Yes he wouldn't let me take over my own body so I forced him to. He blacked out but it was his own stupidity for not realizing just how much stronger I have gotten over these last few months," I said softly as I opened the door to the office.

They were all standing there just as they had been when I left and I had to struggle not to laugh when I noticed they were all still staring at the door I had run out of a few minutes ago.

"Koenma, we need a portal to Master Genkai's temple so that Kurein will have somewhere to stay while she is being trained," I said softly ignoring the incredulous looks from my friends.

"Very well Kurama, Ogre a portal!" Koenma said turning to George who quickly brought up a portal.

"After you Kurein," I said politely and then followed her through the portal.

---------------------------

Author: I am sure you are all wondering if I died… nope! I am still alive, just struggling with writer's block, which hopefully is gone since I wrote most of this chapter within about thirty minutes. Well hope you all enjoyed it!

Hilu: It is about time you got back to me and my stories instead of spending all your time with Hiei!

Author: You know I love you Hilu!

Hilu: (grumbles) Not as much as you love HIM.

Author: (hugs Hilu) You are my extra-special Muse and I loves you so much!

Hilu: (hugs back) I love you too, but I think it is only because I was made that way.

Author: (pouts) I guess I will just have to finish this story without you!

Hilu: (gasps and hugs tighter) No, you can't do this one without me! It was my idea!

Author: (smiles) Of course I can't, but you have to be nice to me for the rest of the story.

Hilu: (grumbles) I guess I can do that. (Walks out of the room to start on next chapter)

Author: (giggles) He loves me even if he doesn't admit it. Well please review you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hilu: Well here is the next chapter; Author is busy so I will just let you get to it. Enjoy!

"_Hiei's telepathy"_

_People talking telepathically with Hiei_

"_**Kurein's telepathy"**_

_**People talking telepathically with Kurein**_

**Youko's thoughts**

"**Kurama's thoughts"**

---------------------------

Chapter 5

---------Shuichi's POV---------

I would have crashed into Kurein when I came out of the portal if I had not been paying attention. She had stopped dead and was crouched in an attack stance. I quickly glanced around her and saw Genkai power flowing around her standing between Kurein and Yukina.

I decided to step in before someone got hurt, and took a step around Kurein addressing the older woman, "Master Genkai, this is Kurein, she is Kuronue's little sister, and I was hoping you would be kind enough to give her a place to stay while she is training to become a member of the Reikai Tantei."

Immediately Genkai dropped her aura, and Kurein did the same. I couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that slipped from my lips as the crisis was averted.

"Forgive me I didn't realize you were Master Genkai," Kurein said and bowed slightly to the older woman.

"If I had known you were a friend of Kurama's I wouldn't have reacted the way I did," Genkai responded.

"Hello Kurein, I'm Yukina, and you seem to be very tired would you like to come in for some tea and then I can show you to a room where you can stay," the ice maiden said softly stepping out from behind Genkai and smiling brightly to Kurein.

"I would like that very much, I am still healing from a fight I had a few weeks ago with a lightening demon," Kurein replied smiling and followed Yukina into the temple.

"Kuronue's sister eh?" Genkai said turning her attention to me.

"Yes, and while I do not agree with her joining us, that is what has been decided," I said softly.

"Do you plan to train her yourself, or will you leave that for Youko and Hiei," Genkai said softly.

My eyes widened, "You know?"

"I am old not blind, and while you are separate now, I don't believe you will be for long," she said.

"I was afraid of that, the longer we are together the more our personalities and powers merge, but I can't help but wonder which form will be left," I said softly.

"Perhaps neither of you will disappear completely, only merge in power, and I don't think your personalities are merging like you think they are, being around someone all the time you will gradually pick up their mannerisms, whether you are sharing one body or not. Perhaps you won't always be completely separate but strangely connected like Siamese twins," Genkai said and laughed walking away and leaving me to my thoughts.

**Do you want to be separate from me Little One?**

"**No Youko, I think I would find myself very lonely if there were only one of us in this body."**

**Perhaps you would have been better off if I had found a different body…**

"**No, I don't believe that is true. I think I would have died if not for you bonding to my body. Besides I think I would have been a very lonely soul if not for your presence, Wise One."**

**You have never used that particular name with me Little One.**

"**Well I have used it in my own mind and I believe it fits you. Besides if you can nickname me I have a right to nickname you too, or perhaps you would have preferred Old One?"**

**I'm not OLD I'm… experienced.**

"**Then Experienced One?"**

**I think I prefer Wise One. It fits me perfectly.**

"**Perhaps Conceited One?"**

**You are trying my patience Little One.**

"**I can't help but tease you when I get an opportunity. Oh Youko, Kurein said something about you not being able to see her as anything but a besotted child. What did she mean by that?"**

**She meant that the first time I met her she developed a crush on me, but she is wrong in believing that I can only ever see that. She has grown into a beautiful woman, and I can only hope she is as strong as Kuro believed she would be. I wish I had had the nerve to find her after Kuro died, but I could barely take care of myself let alone a child as Kurein still was at the time. I would have given my life to protect hers at the time. I still would. Oh, and I know that since I have blocked my memories of all of my lovers from you, you assume Kuronue and I were lovers, but that is not true Little One. Kuronue always has been and always will be like a brother to me. He was older than myself and taught me almost everything I know. Now I am becoming more like you Little One, and I am rambling.**

"**I am glad for it, Wise One. You have never saw a need to tell me this much about your life in Makai. I knew parts from your memories, but for you to tell me… it means a lot to me."**

**I am glad I can make someone happy.**

"**Help Hiei and I train her. You know how they fight better than we do, and it would help a lot."**

**I know, Little One. And I will. As I said I would give my life to protect her, so what is a few hours of training?**

"**Thank you."**

"Kurama?" concern laced the soft voice that called my name.

I glanced up and saw Kurein standing there head cocked slightly to the side looking at me as if she had been calling my name for quite some time.

"I'm sorry Kurein, how long have you been trying to get my attention?" I asked, hoping I had not worried her too much.

"Not that long, I was just worried, you had been standing here for quite some time and you haven't moved a muscle. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am fine; I was having a conversation with Youko. We are finished now, did you need something?" I asked.

"No, I was just worried. I'm glad you are okay. Will you be staying here as well?" she asked.

"For tonight at least. It seems to have gotten dark on me. I will have to call Mother and let her know I will be staying here. Shall we go in now?" I asked noticing the clouds and smelling the approaching rain.

"Yes, as much as I love the rain it would not be wise for me to be out in a thunder storm right now," she said glaring up at the sky.

"Oh, yes you said you were attacked by a lightening demon, didn't you?" I asked recalling the conversation between her and Yukina earlier.

"Yes, and he made sure I would be a target for lightening for a few days. I would hate to be struck again. It is rather painful," she said and turned to walk into the temple.

I quickly fell into step beside her. If she had, had an encounter with a lightening demon a few days ago then she may still be struggling with controlling her own power which would explain her knowing Genkai's name before I had brought it up. Her name was not a household name in Makai anymore. She must not be able to control her own abilities yet. Training may have to wait for a few days.

"You said Hiei would be focusing his training on the Jagan, didn't you?" she asked suddenly as we walked through the doors.

"Yes, he has mastered his own, so it would only make sense if he were to help you in mastering yours," I said matter-of-factly.

"So he is the one…" she said softly.

"Who mastered the Dragon? Yes he is. It took a great deal of pain and sacrifice on his part, but he would never admit to that," I said softly.

"You seem to respect him greatly," she said thoughtfully.

"I do. I would not wish to fight against him and thankfully I will not. He is a dear friend, the closest I have had since…" I trailed off not wanting to bring up painful memories for either of us.

"Since Kuro?" she asked softly.

"Yes, since Kuro," I answered, just as soft.

"But Kuro was Youko's friend, not yours right?" she asked.

"I suppose that is true, but by sharing Youko's memories of Kuro, I suppose I count him as a friend even if he never knew me. I know him just as well as Youko does, and few knew him better than that," I responded.

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense. You said Mother earlier, who were you referring to?" she asked curious.

I laughed; this was another thing she had in common with Kuro, "I was referring to my Mother. The human woman who gave birth to me. She will be worried if I don't call soon. She was expecting me home almost an hour ago."

"Is she the reason you never came back to find me?" she asked softly.

"Kurein, I never came back because I wasn't sure if you would ever want to see me… er... Youko again. He was concerned that you would hate him and by default hate me as well. Now that we know that is not true however, we never plan on letting you go. Surely you know that?" I responded softly not looking into her indigo eyes.

"Yes, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I think I will head to bed now. I will see you in the morning Kurama," she said softly and slipped quietly out of the room.

I sighed and picked up the phone. I dialed my mother's number and waited while it rang. She picked up after two rings and I couldn't help but feel guilty. She had to have been waiting by the phone worried sick.

"Hello, Mother," I said.

"Shuichi, Dear I was beginning to get worried," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Mother; I didn't mean to worry you. Work ran longer than I had thought it would so I will be staying at over at Genkai's tonight if that is okay," I asked.

"Of course. You need to get some sleep. You sound exhausted Shuichi, you are wearing yourself out. Perhaps you should take some time off work and go somewhere with your friends," she suggested.

"I wish I could, Mother, but we will be training a new girl, and so I may have to spend more time away than I usually do," I said sighing.

"I understand Shuichi. Maybe after you get her trained you can take some time off? I haven't seen much of you lately," she said sadly.

"I am sorry about that, Mother. You know I don't have much of a choice. My boss is rather demanding that we are all available for any case that may need our attention," I responded guilty that I hadn't been spending as much time with her as usual.

"Why don't you just find another job, Shuichi? I am sure you could find something better than a detective agency," she responded.

I couldn't hold back the chuckle, "I like it, Mother. It makes me feel like I am making a difference."

"I know, Sweetie. Well I will let you go to sleep now, Son. Please, be careful. I love you," she said softly.

"I am always careful, Mother. And I love you too. Sleep well, and I will see you tomorrow afternoon," I said meaning every word.

"Goodnight, Shuichi."

"Goodnight, Mother," I said and hung up the phone.

It was easier to tell a lie as close to the truth as possible, after all the gang was over at my house more than anywhere else. And Yusuke and Kuwabara were not the best of liars. I yawned. The day had taken more out of me than usual. I told Yukina and Genkai good night and headed to the room that was designated as mine when I was here.

---------------------------

Author: Whew… that one was long. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am off to bed now I am just as exhausted as Kurama. (Yawns and mumbles) 'Night all.

Hilu: (picks Author up and carries her to bed then turns to reviewers and whispers) Please leave her reviews so she will be happy when she wakes up.


End file.
